Arctic Olympus of Hogwarts
by snowflow14
Summary: The new girl is in town and after being kicked out of school, will Hogwarts be the last hope of Arctic Olympus?
1. Chapter 1

**Arctic Olympus of Hogwarts**

A small girl stood up in the middle of the classroom she had her hand up, a smirk the size of Texas plastered across her face. The teacher had just messed up big time and she was not going to let it stand. The teacher glared at her with iron rulers for eyes. She had not asked for questions or an answer.

"Teach if you please your explanation for the resuscitation spell is clearly botched, allow me to explain." The girl move to the front of the classroom by the chalkboard she was nearly a foot shorter than the teacher but her attitude clearly stated otherwise. She stared up at the teacher and snatched the extra chalk from the bottom of the blackboard.

"You stated: the most important part is the magic presence, that the charge itself does the most good. This is faulty because clearly if the administrator of the treatment lacks the practical skills the Magic will simple melt the brain and cook the heart. Furthermore…" the girl continued on digging herself a deeper grave. For this was Mcgonagols class.

The students themselves sniggered and laughed at the teachers blunder. But they fell silent as the girl explained each mistake they could have made in the process of magically bringing someone back to life.

Mcgonagol's class was the last one for the girl that day. Everyone but the teacher present was glad they had useful notes. One student even planned to revive a dead rat inside the teachers' lunch room.

Arctic Olympus couldn't help herself when it came to serious subjects like life and death or raising the dead; if the teacher messed up she took it upon herself to explain the right way. She fiddled with her blue lipstick twisting the level up and down. She knew Teach was angry; she had just made a fool of her.

She put her lipstick away after applying a layer to her lips. She puffed out a breath of frost cloud, watching the vapors swirl around her nose. This was the tenth school she had attended in the last year. Every time she transferred a teacher would mess up. And it was always the one who was the most unwilling to be corrected. And then Arctic would correct them in front of the class.

Her parents; the Olympus's that is Mr. and Mrs. Wouldn't let her rest without her attending some school-house or institute. And after weeks of searching they found one with a ridicules name that apparently taught magic.

Was it dog-warts, she looked at the new sign mounted over the principles door. Oh… it was Hogwarts.

Funny name; she had owned a pig but it had never acquired warts. Her impulse was to start talking immediately explaining the teachers fault. But she resisted this time. Instead she studied the man who held the position of headmaster, or something like that, maybe it was like head mage. She liked the second option better; it made him seem like a nicer man.

The man bore an impressive white-grey beard and slightly resembled a wizard she had studied under in the past. He looked at her with a kindly old man smile that made her want to apologize.

"My dear, uh… Miss Olympus…" Arctic knew what was coming she had experienced it ten times already, rejection, dis-enrolled. He started over.

"Miss Olympus we appreciate your help with today's lesson, however you're not paid to teach and we pay albeit not very much Miss Mcgon… so just try well, we both know she was wrong, but do your best to add your accurate comments until after the class. The poor women came to me in tears wailing about how she had never been so wrong about something aside from letting the slytherines get ridiculed so much. And I hope you will go easier on her; she can be hard at times but she has a butt of solid gold."

Arctic looked at him wide eyed

"Excuse me sir are you sure you didn't mean HEART!?" Dumbledor shivered, he had slipped up big time.

"Uh... Hmm I uh… meant Heart yes; she has a heart of gold." Arctic sighed that was too much information.

"You were saying something about my comments sir?" The grey beard shook terribly as her spoke, his voice shuddered.

"Right young lady I expect you to treat all the teachers better with your words… that portion of you is the only one that I get complaints about. Between you and me, and just to be honest with you I have received far worse complaints about Potter he's a bit famous around here. But keep this in mind words have an edge and it can cut or it can cleave clothes." Arctic nodded although she wasn't sure why the second part of the edge mattered much. She wanted to bring life with words.

Dumbledor mentally grabbed at the last words trying to take them back but it was already said. He needed to get that girl out of his office before he spilled anymore proverbial beans. He dismissed her and leaned back in his seat. Something about that girl, so honest it just made you want to tell her things. He silently blessed himself for not dismissing her. Now she would be on his side. Although now she knew he and Mcgon were twisting.

Arctic bumped into a red haired teenager on her way out. This girl was nearly as tall as the boys. She dwarfed Arctic by a good two heads. She wore a name tag and a shirt that read : MUGGLE PRIDE

Her tag said Hermione. Arctic looked up at her she had heard of this person. Her second cousins friend had said she was the smartest girl he had ever met. His Name was Shu Muchuan a transfer student whose friend was a member of the old Griffendor faction.

Arctic smiled and stuck her hand out for Hermione to shake.

"I'm Arctic Olympus, nice to meet you."

Hermione grasped her hand with the calloused fingertips of a page turner.

"Nice to meet you as well Arctic, but you will have to excuse me I'm late for my back massage, Ron promised he would." Arctic looked behind her at Ron who was grinning like the child he was.

"I won't keep you then." Hermione looked extremely grateful.

"Thanks a bunch." Arctic swirled around the remaining students closing in on the main exit. The passageway was wide open for her. She nearly shoved the doors of their hinges as she walked out.

She turned into her dorm and twisted the knob open. This series of buildings were new outside more could be seen in varies steps of completion.

Apparently they had a situation where somehow everyone was in the halls at the wrong time, and thusly built these rooms as incentive to stay in your own quarters for the dark hours.

As of now her second day enrolled, she had only one bed and shared the room with no one save the ghosts that would occasionally see what the foreigner was up to.

Parts of her disliked the Ghosts ability to pass through her walls and see her business but it wasn't like they wanted to spill the beans. They only saw the dull beans anyway. She made sure her study of the Dubious and Nefarious arts were sequestered away from the prying eyes of specters.

If this was to be her new home she would make do.


	2. Let's getNefarious

Arctic wound her way through the corridors and halls. Today was the day the first years were assigned a house. Those Houses are Slytherine Gryffindor Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Arctic had heard stories about a talking hat that supposedly chose for you. She figured it was just another quirk about the School Hogwarts. Her last school she was kicked out of, allowed the teachers to cuss and swear their little hearts out.

She made a few more left turns and landed herself inside a cavernous but welcoming hall. She was curious if they gave out wands since they got a saving the world from the dark lord Grants and contracts for future graduates to have jobs immediately in the wizzarding world. How much do they provided?

She didn't expect much and already had the money for her wand should it be required for a class. Maybe Dumbledor would clear some things up in the announcements. She tried to guess what house she might be assigned to based on her own opinion of herself.

Slytherines had a fairly bad rep for some of the members. But for what? She thought it a little strange that they only assign bad for the whole when the others could be just as bad and simply keep it hushed up.

Oddly enough Gryffindor's seemed to have a good thing going even though they were often the cause of more incidents. Huh more like screwed up world. Arctic remembered her parents telling her to be respectful to everyone. Everyone has their own problems. And assuming an ego of an unreasonable size was never a good solution.

Arctic was twenty minutes early. The Sorting started at 7:00. She checked her clothes to make sure she was presentable. She already knew she was but it never hurt to confirm. Her skin looked like it might ignite at any moment.

She was fairly white almost a glowing blue like the Arctic wastelands she was named for. Her eyes would be the coals that started the blaze; burning with a vicious intensity the appeared as crimson coals underneath white blonde eyelashes.

Her arm length hair hung in front of her eyes as she rested her hands on a nearby table. Good. She stared up through her hair at the stage.

Five minutes left… she calculated how long it would take to enchant the hall to rumble and shake when her name was called.

"Terravibrutus." Than

"Chorumselles."And last her own name-

"Arctic Olympus."

She brushed her hand along the walls than stood in the area for the first years.

What if she was Ravenclaw, what were they like she hadn't heard much of them?

Or Hufflepuff. She doubted Hufflepuff but she probably would find a few decent wizards wherever she was put. At around seven a good portion of students had arrived, most of them first years but this was an important event for the Parents of the wizzarding students so they ended up staying. Granted they had to sign waivers; but they could watch from the wraparound on the second floor.

Arctic had asked her parents not to come. They felt as though Arctic would prefer trying to make friends without their opinions. They agreed to stay away but there deal required Holidays be spent at home in the north. Make us proud they told her. Be our eyes.

Her parents had no wizzarding past or magic bloodline. But they told her that the last name had more to do with why she could perform magic.

Olympus? Did her name carry power, or was it a privileged family. Her grandparents had told her stories of their parents doing amazing things… with what they called the Blessing. They said it couldn't be inherited from blood directly.

However you had to bear the name Olympus for it to work. You had to be selected by it. So her great-great grandparents were blessed and now she had the Blessing.

Their stories didn't always make sense to her but she understood most of it. Something gold and shiny caught her eye; it hung above the hall displaying an achievement to all who bother to read it.

_Harry Potter MVP of Quiddich first place in individual accomplishment_

below it was a picture that displayed a black haired boy riding a broom, an old fashion one at that. He was still winning even though they had already come out with the Lightning class racers. He probably really liked his broom. She thought. She herself was a fan of Quiddich but she preferred the Ice Tempest model. She had modded it with carbon fiber bristles and titanium streamline coating.

She was pulled out of her musing by a voice from on stage. The Hall had filled up nearly to breaking with bodies of nervous youths. Arctic was the oldest but shorter than most of the girls. At sixteen standing at five feet four inches she was nearly crowded out. The voice came again

"Test… test ,alright let's begin with the tallest to the shortest. Please make a line facing the Hat below me, actually on second thought stand up on stage and put the hat on." A few teachers' assistants came out of the corners and set the hat table up on stage.

The speaker a Chinese man was only barely keeping it together, he swayed slightly until he was able to rest his hand on the Hat table.

"Alright, first in line please come forward." It was a flurry of movement, almost a blur but Arctic noticed the walls stiffen and the floor press together.

"Patience…" she hummed

"Not yet" she tapped a quick rhythm into the floor and it relaxed.

"Good floor." She looked up at the first person with the Hat on.

"Slytherine!" the boy gave a sad smile. Until a girl in the back caught his gaze; after that he brightened up and marched proudly to his new house. The next ten were…

"Slytherine!" Dumbledor glanced at Snape who had his mouth open in awe. Fifty first years later; And fifty more-

"Slyerthine!" Mcgonagol began to feel as if she was in a nest of snakes. Arctic was at the very back of the line calming the floor. Several dozen students later and nothing but-

"Slytherine!" finally Arctic Olympus was called. As she walked up the three steps to the stage she felt the floor roll. As she set her left foot down the building rattled and shook as though a giant had taken hold of it. A booming sound echoed from under her foot. She put the Hat on. There was a long pause with nothing happening. The building had stopped shaking and everyone stared at her. Well that was the point.

She felt the Hat probing her mind trying to make a decision.

"Ravenclaw!" it screeched the word like it was trying to choke something down. The whole of the hall was silent for a few moments. Then the Ravenclaw house stood up and clapped slowly. Nobody else cared to join in.

Arctic set the hat down and smoothed it out. She had wanted this to be the center of something to be noticed. She lingered in the light for a few more minutes than walked off the stage with everyone following her every movement expecting another earthquake with every footfall.

Now what were the Ravenclaw up to? She walked into their midst almost floating. Her feet left icy foot prints in her wake. The Chinese announcer awoke from his delusions and remembered he needed to tell them about the feast.

"Party time students! Get your seats and wait a moment for the food!" everyone gave a weak shout and sat in their seats.

Slytherine was the first to recover fully from Arctic's shock. After all they now outweighed every other house by at least thirty students.

Ravenclaw looked at their new member like a treasure. She obviously knew her stuff.

Hufflepuff started a chant; it moaned and went in and out of synch for a few repetitions until there whole house joined.

Party!

Party!

Party!...


	3. Chapter 3 Secrets

Ravenclaw's dorm she immediately started unloading her school supplies. On her list was a curious mix of advanced material and basic knowledge. Hugging it to her chest she dozed off for an hour or so. as she slept she dreamed of summoning demonic beasts. She awoke refreshed. Once Arctic had all of her books before her She wrote them all out based on difficulty level:

1 Taming Dragons and other scary beasts, by Lucas fuller- Difficult

2 A Wizards Guide to Brewing Potent Potions,by Fallow Volpes- Difficult

3 Storm Calling and Weather Mastering, by Galtus Brongum- Difficult

4 Summoning Demons and other Dark Dwellers, Hamming Drachulk- Difficult

5 Astral Projections and Dream Walking, by Susan R Indigo- Moderate

6 Histories of Magical Relics, by Galaptos Ferrindor-Easy

7 The Wizards Guide to Wands and Staffs, by Derelict Fitch Argos- Easy

Arctic Looked long and hard at the list wondering how she was going to muster the mental mettle to remember all this. Tomorrow was her third day and she officially started on the fourth day, which was a Monday. She began reading Taming Dragons and other scary beasts, by Lucas Fuller.

The front had a Hydra blowing fire into a wizard's cauldron. She flipped the first page.

Forward-

By Rubeus Hagrid,

When you enter the Magical Realms you will most certainly find dangerous and glorious beasts, but keep in mind brave wizard or witch that they all have a mind of their own and are likely to turn their teeth on you before they invite you to tea. Except for the Slime they have no teeth but get into indecent places if you're not careful. Always be watching for slime, which you'll learn more about in this here book.

The contents of this book I wish to be a good reminder and guide so remember and follow instructions young Wizard or Witch adventurer and be sensible around beasts. They have their names for a reason.

Chapter 1 Dragon Dens in the Wild.

Arctic read the book four hundred page book from cover to cover in a little under five hours. By the end her head was swimming with ways to keep your griffins from eating your mint mice, and Dragons from burning down your Home.

She felt a rumbling in her stomach telling she had just burned to many calories reading. She walked into the new kitchen section of Ravenclaw house. Two mini fridges were to the left and right of a large stainless steel extra-large fridge. Inside eggs, sausages, sheep milk, and a number of foods she didn't recognize begged to be eaten. She nibbled on a few sausages and put a pot of hot water on the burner for tea.

She liked to new modernized Hogwarts, she just hoped they could integrate science and magic in a way that would facilitate more innovation. Maybe next year; she rather liked this place and was looking forward to her work load now that she had something in her stomach.

She supposed her parents would be asleep by now as they were several hundred miles north of Hogwarts. She opened her trunk and pulled out her Wizard made laptop from the science and Magic branch in Korea.

The back was lit with a tall pointy hat with a wide brim outlined in Bronze and black. It glowed red when the screen woke up.

She searched Wizard Worlds Wanderer as her browser and made sure to filter out muggle content.

First was to procure a wand and find a dealer close by. She remembered hearing about one in London but that was out of her range for at least a year. Her parents couldn't get in and she didn't have her flying License. She searched Magic wand and staff dealers.

Currently there were five locations in the Wizarding world of Europe.

The most visited was the one in London. Which she couldn't get to.

The second was thirty miles downriver. It was called Dark Wizard Supplies. It was open From Midnight to four a.m. every night. Her heart sank she would never be allowed to get out after curfew.

She would have to sneak out and somehow get passed the guards, ghosts, poltergeists and that pesky hall guard with the cat. She started planning a way out. If she flew she might be seen. She needed something, maybe an invisibility cloak, but she would still leave her bed empty and the prefect would rat her out immediately. She could turn her body pillow into a clone of her with a little Transfiguration spell.

But then she needed an opening to fly through. All the windows were covered with a magic alarm screen. She could just blow a hole in the wall and patch it up with a repair spell. But there was always someone inside the dorm. She shared a room with four other Ravenclaw members. How would they not notice a hole big enough to fly through? She considered turning herself into an owl and then using the window like a civilized bird would. That might actually work, with the addition of her body pillow being transfigured.

She needed to get to Dark Wizard Supplies that night. Otherwise she might not get another chance.

It was six o' clock and they served dinner at six thirty in the cafeteria.

Her dorm was ten minutes' walk from the dining hall and two minutes run. She hurried out the door so she could get a good place in line. They were serving lamb roast, bacon covered bacon with a side of bacon salt and fried onions and cabbage.

Arctic piled her plate as high as they would let her and put one of the bacon salt shakers in her pocket when the lady wasn't looking. She regularly stole bacon from the Griffindors plates and blamed it on the Hufflepuffs sitting next to them.

She noticed nearly all the students had a pet or creature of some kind. Why didn't she have one? Well on her last visit to Owls emporium it was closed. The only thing in stock for the other stores was spiders and rats. Maybe they had an animal she would like at Dark Wizards Supplies.

She scarfed down her lamb and bacon and grabbed another handful from a Hufflepuff across the room on her way out. She shoved it down her throat and entered her dorm, or tried to, the door required a Password.

"Everyone but the Ravenclaws and Slytherines are dumbasses and should become servants."

The door opened, not because it was the password but because the other two houses would never say such things; and the Door spirt was a hard core Ravenclaw supreme-ist.

She walked inside her room and shut the door. She grabbed her Body pillow and enchanted it to look like her sleeping; after pulling the blankets over her pillow. She removed her shoes and placed them under her bed. She hung her coat on the foot of her bed and faced the mirror; Now only one thing remained owlification.

Arctic pulled up an image of a common grey owl from the stores website and built a picture of it in her mind. She whispered a few size changers to activate when she started otherwise she would end up as an owl much too large to fit through the windows.

She turned away from the mirror and walked into the bathroom, one of the only places Male ghosts weren't allowed. She entered one of the stalls and sat down.

"Trans- Ill- Trans-Will, owl-is-owl-mis, Feather-talon-eye-beak!" and then to activate

"Formus." Sitting excitedly on the toilet seat was a common grey owl where Arctic had previously been. She fluttered out of the stall and out the door. She paused in her room to make sure no one saw her; then flew out the window after grabbing a small pouch of coins. She glided through the night air until she saw an emerald green tower by the edge of the river. The Sign read Dark Wizards Supplies.

She waited on the roof of the building until she saw the manager unlock the door. She cooed softly in Owl speech.

After a moment of un-charming herself she walked inside as a girl. The shelves were packed to spilling with wands, potions, charms, spells, enchantment, incantations, and masonic symbols. On the floor in a crate was a pile of staffs and brooms. In the display counter jewels and magic devices shined almost screaming 'buy me.' Arctic resisted instead she walked up to the counter and rung the bell. After a moment of shuffling and cursing a man in his hundreds walked out at a rather fast pace for his age.

"I'm coming, I'm coming hold on a minute, thank you. How can I help you?" He wore a shirt that said:

I hate divination they never tell me good things! Arctic tapped on the glass for a moment.

"I need a wand and a Wizards staff, something that fits me. Is that possible?" he looked down his comely nose and whistled.

"Now there's a fine lass, learning like a true Wizard! Certainly dear I'll get you hooked right up, and because your such a pretty face I'll give you a discount." He pulled a drawer out and handed her a metal card with the words:

\- Dark Wizards Supplies member

Status: Relic Master

Arctic took the card thanking him. He smiled a face full of pointed teeth and went around to the back of the store.

A minute later he produced a wand seven inches long one inch thick that tapered to one half inch at the end.

"That one is a Yeggerdrasil core, its shell is iron wood and it's got a twirl of fallen angel hair in it. Very hard to come by mind you! Give it a flick and see how it feels."

Arctic lifted her wrist as she felt an overwhelming sense of power course through her. Her face lit up a Willow the Wisp blue. The Owner laughed and stared at her.

"You've no idea how long I've waited to see this gem find a good fit, thank you dear." Arctic nodded and accepted the staff from him. He tipped his head back and gave the staff a once as soon as it was in her hand. Grimacing he too the staff back.

"Hmm… not quite it, well let me check my stock again. I'm sure I've got something your size in here."

He came back bearing a staff slightly taller than Arctic's neck. It was wrapped in a leather hide He handed it to her explaining the materials.

"That one was carved from a dragon bone; sections of it were hollowed out to allow for precious stones and varies cores to be implanted inside. It even has a slot to insert a wand for easy storage. This staff contains five cores one for each point of a pentagram making it perfect for summoning most any kind of creature. Well except for holy creatures those require seven cores. But those pieces can't summon anything thing else. The five cores are:

Blood oak,

Devils club,

Devils walking stick,

Mandrake root, and

Grimwood." Arctic ran her hands along the delicate cuts of the Dragon bone; she had an immediate attraction to it. Her eyes stayed glued to it for five whole minutes before she turned back towards the store Owner. His mouth hung open. Everyone else who had tried to touch the bone staff had their hand burned and covered with sores. His own hands were still hot from touching the leather covering the bone. And here this girl was caressing it like her favorite toy with not even a whiff of smoke. He had finally found an owner for the staff. His great grandfather had passed it to him when he turned thirty. He said it had been made by the dark elves. The owner of the store racked his brain trying to remember the name of the staff. He remembered nothing, but it being called cursed by its maker who had burned himself trying it out the first time.

It definitely had the spirit of the dragon still in it. He looked at Arctic again this time with a closer examination. She was barefoot, why the holgrim was she barefoot?! Her hands were small but still large for her size. He guessed she probably would break a medium sized glove if she tried. It would fall right off.

She was definitely a small; but a big small, her fingers were thick and muscly not like sausages but well worked hands, hands that had memory. Her hair was bordering on blue even before she had touched the wand; it just brought out the highlights. Her face bore years of pain.

Arctic looked at the store owner intently.

"I'll take this one and the wand, they will be perfect." The man nodded solemnly. He doubted she knew what she had in her hands.

"Right away dear, just come up to the counter please so I can ring you up." She walked over to the glass topped display and grabbed her pouch of coins form her pocket.

"The wand will be two galleons and the staff is one, but since you are a Relic member I'll give you half off." Arctic nodded trying hard not to show her excitement.

Arctic removed the coins leaving five galleons and a few shekels in her pouch.

"Will that be everything you need this evening dear?" Again Arctic nodded and after taking her new wand and staff in her hands she exited the shop. Her heart was racing she almost forgot to turn into an owl before she went back inside her dorm.

Once inside she deposited the staff and wand inside her trunk and disenchanted her body pillowand horrible monsters to do her bidding.

Arctic awoke Sunday morning in such a chipper mood she almost laughed. she went over the other books she was studying than read up on her main seven subjects. After completion of this task she decided to mingle in the common room with the other Ravenclaw members.

She listened to their conversation trying to hear if they had found out about her midnight adventure.

Nothing, not even a smidgen of doubt; She grinned so wide it was almost as if the Cheshire Cat had given her personal training. However this was noticed and a girl sitting next to her poked her.

"Hey, Arctic what's got you so smug?" Arctic forced herself to smile a little more conservatively.

"Oh it just seems like a good day today; I already did all of the pre-reading." the girl looked at her shocked even for a Ravenclaw this girl was ambitious. She herself had only done the reading pertaining to the classes she had on Monday not for the whole week.

"Still you are too happy to just have finished your reading; did you meet a boy or something?" Arctic frowned she considered the options of actually admitting to any times or people she met so she decided to stay vague.

"Maybe, but that's none of your business." She recalled the Store owner, he was in fact male and this statement didn't qualify as a lie. The girl got nothing even though she was monitoring Arctic's pulse to see if she was telling her the truth.

"Was he tall? Are you into tall boys or do you like short ones?" Arctic didn't like where this was going.

"Hey, I didn't get your name?" the girl sat back.

"Paris, Paris Helsing." The two talked until dinnertime and were still talking on their way to eat.

The dinner menu consisted of boiled dragon eye sauce, honey bread, bacon and bacon between more bacon on top of bacon with bacon as a side.

Arctic gobbled up all her bacon and snatched more from the Griffindors. She wondered if that Potter kid was all he was cracked up to be. Or is it just hot wind and bowel deflation?

Puzzling over the question she heard Hagrid would be the assistant teacher in the magical beast training class. Although no one knew who would be the next potions master considering Snape finally got The Defense against the Dark arts position. Maybe he would do both.

 **Authors note:**

 **This has been fun for me, I'm a Snape fan and not afraid to say it.**

 **a few flow checks have been made.**

 **Enjoy and review.**


	4. Chapter 4 Classmates of summoning

Summoning Demons and other dark dwellers book covered all of the material mentioned in class. However the teacher was first timer at the school and had Snapes full approval.

Arctic found the classroom at the lowest dungeon ten other people were taking the class with her on Monday. First class of the day, she was five minutes early.

Among the other students was Paris Helsing. Arctic took the only other desk next to her.

Paris scooched a copy of her class schedule towards Arctic; Arctic pulled out her own. They shared all the same classes except Astral Projection. In place of that for Paris was advanced teleportation.

The teacher strolled in with a kind of swagger that suggested he knew exactly what kind of people he was dealing with and would take no crap or shenanigans.

He wrote his name on the Black board in white chalk

Drogin Grimore

"You can call me M.r Grimore or Drog nothing more, nothing less." He swept the Room with an impressive gave for a stocky man and pointed at Paris.

"Miss Helsing can you pull out your book please?" Paris looked extremely nervous she fumbled with her new bag and twitched the straps open. She set her copy of Summoning Demons and other dark dwellers on her desk. Grimore looked at her smiling.

"Very good thank you, now turn to Page eleven; skip the entire introduction please." Paris flipped a few pages and her nervousness vanished when she looked at the eleventh page.

"How to summon a familiar." She read out loud. Grimore clapped his hands and a small gecko jumped up from a fold in his scarf.

"This is Maddison my Familiar, and yes she told me her name." Maddison the Gecko whispered something in Grimore ear.

"Oh yes, we will get to that Maddie but I will need your help drawing the circles." The Gecko gave a little nod and crawled to the floor it sat patiently by one of the Chalk board legs.

"Okay I would like all of you to introduce yourselves to each other if you haven't already, take ten minutes… and don't worry this is a three hour class with a snack break at 9:30."

Everyone go up from their seats and walked towards each other in an odd circle of varying heights and widths. Each person called out their name one after each other starting with Arctic.

"Arctic Olympus" she looked around the room waiting for the boy next to her to speak.

"Dimitri Fodd" a thin boy, fourth year wearing a shirt that said' Screw the Muggles mate with high born'.

"Crunk Druger" short and thick like a lump of solid lead, he had a buzz cut and a mouth full of teeth.

"Ferim obest" A girl thin and tall with a full upper body and developed muscle clearly visible through her half shirt and booty shorts. She wore them despite the chilling dungeon.

"Zeria Vine" her mouth was wide and she had several golden piercings in her nose and ears. Her hair was a black shade you could get lost in if you looked too long.

"Kole Swearrius" she bore a half smile after saying her name, daring anyone to ask why her last name was Swearrius, her hair was let down in a thick tangle of half Black half white. Her hands were covered in varies symbols and pentagons.

"Bezel Zoog" he had a face cut from marble and a smile that would make every other girl but the ones stand around him swoon. He had cherry blonde hair pushed over to one side of his face, underneath his almost perfect eyebrows were massive orange eyes surrounded by dark lashes that gave the appearance of wearing eye shadow.

"Will Quilix" he had a tank top and stood shivering in his gym shorts. He wore a hat that said 'Beast Mode On'.

"Naomi Dredd" she had a pair of noise canceling headphones around her neck. She wore a hoody that went almost to her knees. Her hoody drawstrings were uneven but her hair was tucked perfectly under a Silver band with acrylic incased blue lights. She had a pair of Legging on that looked like somebody dripped blood down a white canvas. Her boots were red dragon skin. They had spikes on the toe and shit resistant hardened bronze covering the boarder over the tread.

"Paris Helsing" her ivory hair spread out from her backwards flat brimmed hat encrusted with jewels; her hair was thick each strand almost an eighth inch. Her skin was tan and her eyes held a hypnotic gaze.

They all stared at each other as Grimore shuffled around drawing on the floor with a can of spray-paint and red chalk.

Will raised his hand.

"I'm from Hufflepuff, and I will gladly give bacon to hot chicks if they ask." Everyone laughed he was serious; Giving them a slight nod.

Dimitri crossed both middle fingers for attention.

"Standing in front of you is none other than _the_ sixth year of Slytherin, now bow if you please. I'm a pure blood." He made an impression of how Malfoy looked when he was pissed.

This gained him a few chuckles and an outburst from Kole.

"Stuff it shit stick, I've got a top of the line mount under my jeans and you're a scrawny bitch."

Arctic stifled a grin as she watched Paris stare horrified at Kole. Kole finished with:

"Oh and I'm a seventh Year from Gryffindor." Bezel slipped his hand under Kole's shirt. She rolled into him biting his shoulder.

"Great rack as ever Kole, but your teeth cant penetrate this polished marble; try all you want. And yes to all of you I'm perfectly intrusive. Oh yes! From Ravenclaw. Prefect, Seventh year."

Crunk planted his feet and flipped one of his chains through his fingers his eyes on Bezel.

"I'm-a Slytherine fifth year, I can transform sweets into poison. Don't screw with me!"

Naomi grimaced at her class mates.

"Don't get the wrong idea okay I'm a perfectly irrational person and I like cutting people's heads off. Proud Griffindor sixth year right here."

Ferim and Zeria inched away from each other waiting for one of them to say something.

Ferim punched Bezel in the gut and grabbed his throat before sucking the remaining air out of his lungs.

"Hands off Bezel, or I'll kill you with kisses instead of stunning you. Hufflepuff Seventh year, I used to be a prefect but it was confiscated when I chocked out a dragon.

Zeria gave Ferim a pat on the shoulder

"thanks, he was making me itchy. Ravenclaw ,second year I caught the dragon Ferim killed and a handful of others, but I hid those." Paris laughed at the expression of horror of Bezel's face

"Um, I'm a fourth year Ravenclaw house. Ya'll are weird. I like cards and can beat anyone at poker. Oh and I robbed Gringots bank once. I know, I know against the law and stuff like that, but I'm reformed now."

Arctic looked at Paris quizzically.

"I am Ravenclaw fifth year, you will all know my name and have it sealed in your minds and hearts. I will be your lots friend too as your all exceptional individuals. Glad to make your acquaintance." Everyone looked at her reverently and nodded. They all remembered her from the Sorting Hat.

Grimore eyed Arctic then finished the last stroke with his chalk.

"Alright, Class good job… it's time to get your familiars summoned. Now to be clear this is a permanent calling and they will not return back to the void unless you send them for something but that's another lesson. First step into the circles I made for you."

Grimore's eyes gleamed as they responded together with

"Yes, Drog." Each one enter one of the ten circles.

 **Authors note: had a rough time with this last one, enjoy.** **please review.**


End file.
